nothing left
by hgfan16
Summary: Johanna's life before the games, during the games and after the games
1. Chapter 1

**i own nothing**

* * *

I tie my hair up in a ponytail as I leave the house. District 7 is full of trees and I love to go for walks and climb. But I always practise using my axe because the reaping scares me every year and even though I can't train like a career I want to be ready. I'm pretty good at it too. I can throw my axe and hit what I want solidly from20 feet away. My mom says I'm going to get hurt one day but I don't think so. My axe has been my favorite toy since I was 4. My dad gave me my first one telling me to make sure I knew how to use it before my first reaping. That was a year before he died. Since that day I promised myself I would practise every day. And that's what I was going to do. Especially with the reaping only months away. I grabbed my coat and my axes and headed for the forest. The forest is only a few blocks away from my house but on my way I heard screams. I decided to go check it out. I took a right and found myself at the scene of a fight. 2 girls were being beaten up by 3 popular girls that I recognised from school and one of the popular girls boyfriends. That didn't seem fair. I dropped my axe and picked up the girl that was currently sitting on one of the girls and punching her face. I threw her to the floor in the opposite direction. Then helped the poor girl up. The other 2 girls were going after the other girl who seemed to be putting up a pretty good fight. I went to grab the next girl but the boyfriend grabbed me

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked

"Helping!" I yelled. This made him cover my mouth so the peacekeepers wouldn't hear.

"Stay out of this" I went to reply but couldn't so I bit his hand so hard I drew blood. He dropped me immediately and I laughed. Then I picked up the two girls one in each hand

"Mess with them again and you'll have to deal with me!" they nodded their understanding so I threw them to the ground. Then I picked up my axe and ran into the forest. The forest is dark, damp and cold. It seems to be reflecting my mood. I'm so SICK of the popular kids thinking their better than the rest of us and abusing us just because they are from the rich part of town. I take my frustration out on a tree by chucking my axe at it and it lodges itself deep in the tree I run to retrieve it. Then i throw it at another tree then another then another. All the times the populars have been mean to us less popular kids come to me all at once and I chuck my axe with so much accuracy and strength that it goes right threw a tree and I have to jump out of the way as the tree falls over.

"Opps" I laugh as I retrieve my axe and run out of the forest before the peace keepers come to check it out. Weak tree, I think to myself and laugh. When I get home I kick my boots off and they make a loud thump sound as they hit the wall

"What did I tell you about doing that?!" my mother yells from the kitchen.

"Ya ya whatever" I mumble. She treats me like I'm four but I'm 15 for goodness sakes. I drop my axe next to the door and I run up the stairs.

"Johanna Elizabeth Mason get your butt down here and eat" my mother yells

"Not hungry" I yell back. The truth is I'm starving I just don't want to deal with her right now. I've had enough arguments and fighting for the day. I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I scream and run down the stairs. I throw the door open. There stands my best friend Elaina.

"Hey" I say

"Hey bitch "she laughs

"Why didn't you tell me you and Conner are together" she asks with a sly grin.

"What are you talking about?!" I ask

"I had to hear from Macy that you and Conner are a thing now" she says letting herself in the house.

"And who told Macy that?" I ask getting mad

"Laurel"

"And who told Laurel?" I spit

"Lana" I shake my head

"I should've known" I started storming out of the house.

"Where you going?" Elaina asks.

"To go give Lana a piece of my mind." I snarl.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not with Conner!" I scream and start to run. Within minutes I'm at Lana's door. She used to be my friend so I know she's home but her parents aren't so I slam my fist against the door

"LANA OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT" I scream. It takes a minute before Lana opens the door she throws her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiles

"Oh Johanna how nice to see you" she says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh drop the act Lana I know this rumour's your fault." I snarl. Her smile disappears and her eyes harden.

"Well that's rude. Don't make accusations you can't prove." she snarls back.

"I don't care if I can't prove it I know it was you so you can either tell everybody that you lied or deal with me." I spit back.

"Or we could to this my way." she says back a smile that sends chills up my spin it's so evil appears on her face.

"And what's your way?" I ask and regret it the second it's out of my lips. She pulls a knife out of her pocket the smile still on her lips.

* * *

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

This was not a good time to of left my axe behind. I go to run but she grabs my hair pulling me back. I don't dare scream or cry. Only the weak do that so I stay silent as I fight to get away. I stay silent as she cuts a deep gash in my cheek as Elaina tries to pry her fingers off of me so we can run. But that only ends with Elaina getting a nice gash cut in her arm followed by my getting a matching one.

"Now are we going to threaten me again?" Lana asks, releasing me.

"No" I mumble

"But I will do this" I say and punch her in the face. Her nose cracks and I know I've broke it. She screams out in pain and I grab Elaina and run all the way back to the shelter of my home. Once I know we are safe I check out my cheek and both mine and Elaina's arms. I need stitches and so does she.

"Mom! I need to go to the hospital!" I yell out as my blood drips on the floor. I receive no response. The house is empty.

"Great we've got to go ourselves." I grab my axe just in case and head out the door. Elaina is on my heel.

"Johanna I feel dizzy" she says

"Fight it" I snap at her. She nods and continues walking. I listen to her footsteps keeping myself calm. But then they stop. I turn to see what's wrong and Elaina is passed out on the floor.

"Elaina" I say shaking her. I receive no reply. I pick her up and begin to walk faster. But then the dizziness reaches my head. Things begin to blur and I see doubles. And then I'm falling and my head hits the floor. I lay there unable to move staring at the blurry objects.

* * *

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Johanna?" asks a familiar voice...Blight.

"Hi" I say weakly.

"Oh my god Johanna you need help" he says I can't help but want to role my eyes. Blight is a victor but that doesn't mean he's smart.

"I'm going" I say even weaker I find it funny that I say this because clearly I can't move but at the same time I don't want to admit I need help. Needing help seems weak.

"No you're not jo you're on the floor" he says with a slight laugh but it's shaky so I can tell he's worried. I can feel him start to lift me up.

"Noooooo" I slur.

"What?" he asks me.

"Help her" I say weakly as blackness begins to fill my brain. Just before I go out I hear him say.

"I can't jo...she's gone"

…..

I wake up in the hospital my dreams having been haunted with Blights words.

"I can't jo she's gone..." I refuse to believe it but the feeling in my stomach tells me it's true. I'm trying to sort it out and I don't realise I'm muttering to myself till I hear him laugh.

"Blight" I say and I feel him at my side.

"I'm right here" he whispers and it soothes me.

"She's gone isn't she" I mutter and I can tell he's frowning even though I'm not looking at him.

"Yes" he replies solemnly. I can fear the tears threatening to spill over but I won't allow it. I stopped crying years ago they only make you weaker.

"Stop it Johanna" I mutter to myself.

"Stop what?" Blight asks confused.

"Being weak" I mutter

"Jo crying is ok" he says taking my hand.

"No it's not, if I cry I give the capital exactly what they want another broken child. So I refuse to cry I shall rebel in the only way I can and that's to not let then break me" I say and I hear him chuckle.

"That's my trooper" he says and I smile. It takes another week before they deem that I'm well enough to be released. Blight stayed the first day but then he had to leave and go home. But before he left he said to call him when they release me so when they tell me I can call one person it is him who I call. He picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" he asks his voice groggy. I glance at the clock and it reads 2:30 am.

"Oh I'm sorry" I mutter "I didn't realise what time it is" I say. I hear him laugh but I can tell he's tired.

"So what's up?" he asks pushing for the reason I called

."Well they just told me I'm being released." I mutter.

"That's great! I'll be right over" he says happily.

"No Blight its ok I didn't see the time go back to sleep" I say. He laughs

"Like I could sleep knowing you're getting out of that miserable white room and medication." he says and I can hear that familiar smile in his voice.

"Ok" I say. I wait for 20 minutes staring at the dreadful white wall paper.

"He's right this place is miserable." I mumble then I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in" I say expecting Blight but I can't believe who it is. I hear the laugh before I see the face.

* * *

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**i own nothing**

* * *

"Lana" I say without looking at her.

"Mason" she replies.

"Leave" I say my voice threatening.

"Make me" she says her voice betraying her smirk. She's worried as much as she believes I can't hurt, she's worried that I can.

"Don't make me" I snarl back at her.

"Johanna Mason. When will you ever learn" she says tisking at me.

"I learned how to count when I was 2, could tie my shoes at 4 so I'd say I started learning a long time ago" I reply back knowing that I'm mouthing off.

"I don't need your snide comments" she spits at me.

"Then leave cause I'm nothing but snide" I reply back.

"Or I could just finish you off." She says coming closer to me as she draws out her knife. I brace myself ready for the pain as I close my eyes knowing I'm still too weak and weaponless to defend myself. I just hold my breath, close my eyes and wait. But the pain never comes and then I hear someone hit the wall. I open my eyes and see Blight has Lana pinned to the wall.

"Blight!" I exclaim jumping up and hugging him from behind. He smiles down at me

"You two make me sick" she hisses causing him to hit her against the wall again. I look at him worried. He's being a lot harsher than usual. He sees my expression and immediately drops her realising what he's done. I hug him again, my eyes shut and I just keep muttering

"Thank you, you saved me" over and over. Lana goes to heave herself off the floor but I deliver a kick to her stomach.

"That's for cutting my arm." I kick her again. "That's for trying to kill me. And this..." I say delivering a punch to her face successfully knocking her out. "Is for killing Elaina." and with that I grab my stuff and leave with Blight not caring about Lana she deserved it.

"Do you think we killed her Jo?" Blight asks innocently.

"Nah but if we did I don't really care" I respond. Blight looks at me puzzled. "What?" I ask.

"How are you so perky after what we just did? I don't think you've ever been this perky before" he says scrutinizing me up and down.

"What can I say? Finally spilling Lana's blood has lightened my mood. Maybe just maybe we will have knocked her off of her pedestal." I respond a goofy grin on my face.

"Jo you're scaring me." he says sounding slightly off. I whip the grin off my face.

"Sorry" I respond with a hard nod. Now he smiles.

"Movie marathon?" he asks.

"The scary kind?" I ask.

"What other kind is there?" he laughs. We both break into a sprint on the way to his house. Being a victor and all he can afford stuff. Cool stuff. So as we bust into his house in the victors village I plop on the couch and he flicks on the TV then busies himself flipping through his movies.

"What do you think Jo? Texas chain saw masaquer? Or night mare on elm street?" I almost laugh.

"We are watching the possession and you KNOW I don't like either of the ones you picked they're too predictable." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Yes princess Johanna" he replies sarcastically earning a light kick from me. He smiles. Then he frowns.

"I...wish Elaina was here too" he mumbles. Now I frown.

"I do too" is all I can reply. I stayed at Blight's all night. I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to leave him. Not with Elaina gone and all. He had loved her that was obvious. It had always been obvious. I don't think he knew he loved her though and it's kind of sad that it took her death for him to realise what she meant to him. But I guess that's how it is sometimes. When you live in a place like Panem you push and push you your feelings aside even if you don't want to. You push anyways because the thought of that one person going in as your partner when you might love them that thought is unbearable. Even more unbearable then telling yourself you feel nothing toward someone that means everything to you. I am awaken from my blissful sleep by the sound of pounding on the door.

"Stay" Blight says cautiously rising from his couch and staggering sleepily to the door. When he opens the door two peacekeepers stand at the door.

"Mr. Forester is Johanna Mason with you?" the taller peacekeeper asks.

"No sir why do you ask?" Blight lies.

"We are looking for her it seems she attacked Lana last night." the fatter peacekeeper replies and I hold my breath.

"I highly doubt it was Johanna" the peacekeeper shakes his head.

"Don't cover for her Blight we know it was Johanna, Lana said so and she said you were involved as well. When Miss Mason was not at her home we figured she'd still be with you" the peacekeeper scolds.

"You say Lana was attacked?" Blight asks. They nod. "Well then she's probably deranged, doesn't know what she's talking about probably convinced it was Johanna because they have a feud but I can guarantee Johanna had nothing to do with it, that's just not the way she rolls." and with that he closed the door in their faces.

"I owe you one Blight" I smile as he sits back down slinging his arm around me pulling me close.

"You owe me like 20 by now" he laughs and I can't help but join in it's true he's got me out of a lot of situations, yesterday when he saved my life being one of them. He seems to think of yesterday too.

"Actually yesterday's worth like 100" I laugh but he looks at me seriously.

"One day I'm going to cash in on all these owe me ones" I examine him closely and realise he's serious.

"And what do you have in mind?" I ask. He smirks as if he was waiting desperately hoping I would ask that question.

"Eternal servitude will do" he replies. I roll my eyes.

"Ya right" I reply he mock frowns.

"Come on Jo, please at least for a week you have to do everything I say no matter how outrageous it is." I think about this and figure I'll have more fun slipping salt in his soda and sticking butter in his shoes then he will bossing me around so I agree.

"Fine starting now I'm your ober obedient servant for the week," I say and a huge smile takes over his face.

"Ok then go home and pack" he declares excitedly I stare at him confused.

"Pack? Pack for what?" I ask. His smile grows though I didn't think that was possible.

"You're moving in for the week Miss Mason" I stare at him utterly shocked. Did he just say that?

* * *

**thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
